1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hollow golf club head.
2. Description of the Related Art
There have been proposed wood type and utility type (hybrid type) golf club heads which have a hollow structure (e.g., Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 8-155060). In the golf club heads of these types, distance performances are often regarded as important, and a more stable carry of a shot is desirable.
A carry of a shot has a relation to the golf ball hitting point on the face portion. Average golfers often hit a golf ball at various points, and therefore a carry of a shot also tends to vary. On the other hand, a variation in hitting point has a certain tendency.